Known as a conventional laser processing method is one irradiating a planar object to be processed with laser light while locating a converging point within the object, so as to form a modified region to become a cutting start point within the object along a line to cut the object (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-129851